


As Time Goes By

by Pineprin137



Series: Wincest Codas [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s08e12 As Time Goes By, Forgiveness, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Post Henry Winchester's death, unspoken apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Dean doesn't always make the best decisions, but then again, sometimes he does.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Codas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	As Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, folks, I just wanted to give you all a heads up. There IS Sam/Dean sex in this. So, if you don't wanna see it, don't read it. 'Kay? 'Kay. 
> 
> For the rest of you, I hope you enjoy!

When Sam walked out of the bathroom, Dean was sitting on the bed. He'd taken off his boots and overshirt so he was just in jeans and a tee-shirt. He seemed to be staring off into the distance-- probably thinking about Henry and what happened with Abaddon. 

_“Dean?”_ he asked quietly. 

His brother didn’t reply. Sam sat down opposite him on the other bed. Things were still rocky between them so they’d been sticking to rooms with queens. 

“ _Hey_ ,” Sam said, leaning forward. He placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. _“You alright?”_

When Dean finally looked up, Sam saw how tired he looked. There were deep shadows underneath his eyes and the usual smirk was replaced with a pensive frown. 

Dean only let himself think about it for one minute, then he just acted. 

He rose from the bed to kneel in front of his brother. Sam looked surprised but didn’t pull away when Dean settled his hands on his face. His eyes flicked to Sam’s before dropping to his mouth. Sam waited, unmoving. 

When Dean’s lips brushed his in a request for permission, Sam closed his eyes. He tilted his head, giving Dean the go-ahead. 

Sam wasn’t sure if it was the events of the past few months or the impact of meeting and losing Henry, but Dean was softer. His touch was light and unsure. It had been so long since his hot-blooded brother had been gentle that it took his breath away. 

Dean slowly leaned into the kiss, cradling the back of Sam’s head. He rose from the floor without breaking their connection, easing Sam’s body onto the mattress. His hands skimmed over the material covering his little brother’s broad chest, then ever so slowly slipped his hand underneath. 

When Dean’s hand touched his bare skin, Sam gasped and Dean immediately started to pull away. Sam caught his hand, holding it in place. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered, carding his other hand through Dean’s damp hair. The older man leaned into his touch before continuing the path of his hand. 

Over his stomach, along his side, barely skimming over his nipples… Dean took his time, exploring the expanse of Sam’s torso with the lightest touch of his calloused fingers. Only when Sam tightened his grip on Dean’s short hair did his brother finally trade his fingers for his lips and tongue. The wet saliva immediately cooled on his skin and he shivered. Dean smiled and nuzzled his belly before teasing a trail up to Sam’s nipple. He grazed the hardened bud with his teeth, stimulating, but not biting. Laving at it lovingly until it was fully wet then moving to the other side. 

Sam groaned. As much as he had enjoyed sex with Amelia, there was no one who could get him going like Dean. His brother knew all his sweet spots… 

Dean’s erection bumped against Sam’s thigh as he teased him and suddenly, none of it mattered. Not Benny or Amelia. Not Dean tricking him or lying to him. Not the Martin fiasco or losing Henry. At that moment, the only thing he needed was Dean. 

He slid his hands under Dean’s dark tee-shirt, slid it up and over his head. Dean’s breath came in desperate pants as he held back-- waiting for Sam to give him the permission he craved. 

_ “Want you to touch me, Dean,” _ Sam said breathily, arching his back so he could press his groin against his brother. Dean groaned and slipped his hand into Sam’s loose pants. 

His hand slid down his brother’s thick shaft before squeezing lightly. Sam gasped and tossed his head back. Dean brought his fingers to his mouth, sucked on one until it was dripping with his spit then returned it to Sam’s pants. Instead of wrapping it around his dick, however, he kept going, along the seam of his balls, over his taint, until it met with Sam’s puckered flesh. 

He paused there, though, looked at Sam.  _ “We can stop if you want,” _ he said, drawing a tight circle with the tip of his finger. 

Sam locked eyes with him. “No,” he said,  _ “I want this. I want you…”  _ Dean searched his eyes, but all he saw was warmth and love. This wasn’t the Sam who left him to survive in Purgatory or shacked up with some chick _ … Amelia…  _ No, the man lying beneath him,  _ begging  _ for his touch-- It was his Sammy. 

Dean pressed his lips to Sam’s and eased his finger into Sam’s hole. Knowing his brother hadn’t had a man in over a year, Dean took his time, stretching and soothing until Sam could readily take three of his fingers at once. 

Sam squirmed and moaned, digging his nails into Dean’s skin, biting his lip hard to keep from crying out. 

When Dean walked across the room to grab the bottle of lubricant from his bag, Sam watched him. His eyes pinned on his brother’s bare back… the curve of his ass… Dean stripped his jeans and boxer briefs off then removed Sam’s sleep pants. He lubed up his cock but hesitated at Sam’s entrance. 

“What is it, Dean? What’s wrong?” Sam asked, worried that Dean had changed his mind. Because now that he remembered what it felt like when Dean touched him-- kissed him-- ran his hands all over Sam’s body-- he had no intention of letting his big brother stop until they collapsed in a sweaty pile on the bed. 

Dean chewed his bottom lip, slowly stroking his cock. He glanced up at Sam. “Are you sure?” he asked. “We can stop, Sammy, it’s okay.” 

Sam propped himself up on his elbows, reached up with one hand to cup Dean’s cheek. “I know we can, but Dean, I don’t want to…” he said. 

“C’ mere,” he said, pulling Dean’s face down so he could kiss him. 

Dean’s cock bumped against his ass. Sam squeezed his hole together in a mock kiss. Dean groaned and reached down to guide himself into Sam. Although he’d prepared Sam as best he could, the fit was snug and he had to take a few deep breaths to keep from coming right away. Inch by inch he slowly pushed in until he was firmly encased in Sam’s warm canal. 

With a low grunt, Dean held himself still, allowing Sam to adjust to the intrusion. But when his brother nodded, he started to move, rolling his hips with each thrust to reach maximum penetration. 

Dean’s body sliding against his, Sam’s instincts too over and he matched him move for move, thrust for thrust. He hooked his leg over Dean’s hip, dug his heel into his ass, silently asking him for more. Dean obliged, snapping his hips hard with each deep thrust. When Dean’s cock brushed his sweet spot, Sam’s body tightened, his muscles tensing in preparation. 

Dean sweet-talked in his ear, each breath tickling his skin. _ “That’s it, Sammy… Come for me, baby.” _

With a long loud groan, Sam came. His vision whited out, his cock spurting streams of cum between them as Dean followed him over the edge. He saw his big brother’s pupils dilate just before his eyes closed and his fluid movement stuttered. And then, he felt the warmth of Dean’s cum coat his insides, claiming him. 

After Dean came, his muscles weakened and he collapsed on top of Sam. Sam chuckled, feeling Dean’s quickened breath on his chest. Dean laid his hand on Sam’s chest next to his face then slid to the side so he wouldn’t crush his little brother. Sam wrapped his arm around Dean, tracing a few letters on his back. 

After frowning for a few moments, Dean mumbled into his chest.  _ “AC/DC… Really?”  _

Sam snorted softly. “It was the only thing I could think of.” 

“You could’ve picked Metallica or Zeppelin…” Dean argued. 

“Dude, your back isn’t that big…” Sam replied with a fond roll of his eyes. 

After a while, Dean’s breath evened out as he fell asleep. Sam carefully slipped out of bed so he could pee and clean up then walked back into the bedroom. He spent a few moments just watching Dean-- the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the softness of his face, the relaxed posture… He looked peaceful in the rumpled sheets, the street lights casting a soft glow across his face. 

As Sam got back under the covers and Dean snuggled into him, he knew he’d made the right choice when he chose his brother over Amelia. As much as it had hurt to leave her, his place was beside Dean. In the Impala. In bed. He belonged in Dean’s arms and Dean belonged in his. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written soft sweet Dean in quite a while, so I hope you all liked it. If you feel inclined to leave a comment or kudos, please do so. They make me so happy! :)


End file.
